Paperback books in current use are generally of two types. One type is works of fiction and non-fiction which are read over a period of time for reading enjoyment. The other type is more of a reference variety such as textbooks or directories which are periodically referred to over substantially long periods of time and may be frequently used. It is desirable to provide a removable book cover for such paperback books particularly to protect the book while in use or while being stored. Book covers are also desirable under certain circumstances when the reader does not want others to be aware of his specific material. Prior art attempts for providing suitable removable book covers have not been totally satisfactory. One major problem is that while reading, the cover tends to slip off the book. Usually the reader must use two hands for holding the book open for reading. Similar objections are found for book covers used in other types of books such as textbooks, telephone directories, etc.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,187 and 2,901,103 represent exemplary prior art book covers.